vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasey Underwood
Gideon Redford was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on December 14, 1991, into the Redford Family. As a baby, he was fortunate enough to not be betrothed to anyone. One year after his birth, his birth parents were killed in a house fire. Like Hayley, Marcel Gerard found him outside of the house. He took him, protecting him (following his rules about kids). Instead of keeping the baby for his own ends he gave him to Father Kieran who found him a new home outside of New Orleans. Gideon was adopted by another family, and was renamed Kasey Underwood, unaware of his past and his werewolf gene. He triggered the werewolf curse when Klaus compelled him to feed on his adoptive father, killing him, thus making him into a hybrid. He transformed for the first time that same night since it was a full moon and he broke the curse. He stayed transformed for two days and two nights to wake up on the third day not knowing where he was. He joined up with Klaus temporarily and he eventually left to seek out a way to destroy the man who destroyed his life. After succeeding he moved on to the city of Atlanta where he deals with yet another tyrant. History 1991: Kasey was born December 14, 1991 under the name Gideon Redford. 1992: The Redford residence was mysteriously set on fire with the family still inside. Kasey’s father was able to get his son out of the house. After doing so, he went back into the house to grab his wife. Unfortunately both he and his wife lost their lives in the fire before they were able to make it out. This would lead to baby Kasey(Gideon at the time) to cry out for hours before Marcel found him and took him to Father Kieran. Like he did for Hayley, Father Kieran was able to find the baby a new home outside of New Orleans where the family would rename him Kasey Underwood. 1999: On Kasey’s 8th birthday, his adoptive mother died in a car accident with him in the back seat. Since then he hasn’t celebrated his birthday. The day only serves as a yearly reminder of the mother he lost and the survivor’s guilt he feels everyday. Now instead of celebrating every year he goes to his mother’s grave and leaves a flower for her and typically he’ll spend the day in solitude. 2011: After being raised by his dad,since the accident, he’s all grown up and in a good place in his life. He started a band in high school and graduated with almost all A’s, went to an out of state college. Everything was going well for him. Then a few days before his birthday, he decided to go back home and visit his dad. The visit didn’t last long as Klaus made his way to the house and compelled Mr. Underwood to invite him in. Klaus showed up because he heard that there was someone with a werewolf lineage in the area, and he wanted to add more people to his hybrid pack. Klaus fed Kasey his blood and broke his neck. While Mr. Underwood is crying at the death of his son, Klaus is waiting for him to wake up in transition. Eventually he did wake up in transition and shortly after that Klaus placed a vial of Elena’s blood in front of him, practically forcing him to drink it since he never let go of Kasey’s shoulder until he drank it. While he’s drinking the blood the scleroses of his eyes turned blood-red and dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped through him, and his canine teeth extended into razor-sharp fangs. While initially this would be a good thing, Klaus noticed that Kasey didn’t have the eyes of a hybrid. He had the eyes of a normal vampire. This made Klaus very angry in that moment as he demanded to know why his eyes didn’t have the yellow glow of werewolves and hybrids. After a few minutes of thinking, Klaus realized that the reason Kasey’s eyes weren’t those of a hybrid was because he never triggered the curse: he never killed anyone. Klaus compelled Kasey to kill his father thus triggering the curse. In an odd coincidence, he triggered the curse on a full moon and ended up transforming moments after he killed his dad. Kasey woke up two days later in a motel room. Confused and alone, Kasey had started to remember all the people he killed as a wolf and he started breaking down. Klaus came in and told him to calm down and that he needed to accept his new life. With nowhere else to go or do, he went with Klaus and joined his hybrid pack. However, it became clear in Homecoming that he was a uniquely made hybrid as he, unlike the others, was not sired to Klaus since he wasn’t made in the same manner as they were. He failed as Klaus’ head of security as he allowed Damon and the others to go through with their plan to take down Klaus. After Klaus had heard about Kasey’s betrayal, he tried to kill Kasey. This didn’t work as Kasey was already gone by the time Klaus had figured it out. 2012-2013: Kasey traveled around the world living his life to the fullest while also finding a way to take down Klaus. 2014-Present: Made an appearance in The Bloody Crown when Marcel invaded the Mikaelson compound. After 13 years of more travelling around the world, Kasey is currently living in Atlanta trying to kill the city’s vampire queen for being the person responsible for his werewolf clan being slaughtered. Appearance Kasey stands at 6 ft 2 in with an athletic build. He has dark brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. In addition he has a beautiful voice and a bright smile. Personality As a human Kasey had a fine sense of justice. He did everything in his power to keep the harmony and is even willing to sacrifice his personal desires for the good of others.Kasey can take this too far, however, sometimes playing the role of the martyr. However because of his werewolf genes Kasey is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before he thinks, which can get him into trouble. As a hybrid all of this was amplified, but his personality was not without complexities. As a hybrid, he could be described as mysterious, brooding, inscrutable, intense, kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. On the other hand, Kasey can be incredibly self-destructive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, secretive and judgmental. Powers and Abilities Kasey shows great skill in physical combat. He’s able to fight against multiple vampires at once and defeat all of them, seemingly one by one. He’s even capable of moving fast enough that some of them can't even counter his attacks and can remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. ' ' * Super Strength: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original Vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older non-original vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a non-original vampire closer to their age range, the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon, a non-original vampire more than 170 years old, until Stefan saved him. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against non-original vampires well above their age range as seen when Tyler was able to gain the upper hand and bite Nadia, a 500 year old non-original vampire. It should be noted that Nadia did manage to overpower Tyler eventually and escape, implying that she had equal or slightly superior strength. Julian, while possessing Tyler's body, was able to fend off both Caroline and Stefan and even managed to kill the latter through heart extraction. A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an original vampire. * Super Speed: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original vampires, supernatural hunters, immortals and humans. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster. Tyler was particularly fast as a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid, being fast enough to surprise Klaus and stake him. * Super Agility: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and non-original vampires, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective, Tyler Lockwood has been seen to use his super senses on multiple occasions such as when he overheard Katherine (in Elena's body) say that Caroline slept with Klaus or when he was able to hear Nadia compelling Matt but a prime example of this ability is in "Home", when Tyler is resurrected and hugs Caroline but then he tells her that it felt different, because he was no longer a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Super Durability: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious, they are able to resist the bullets created by The Brotherhood better than non-original vampires as Stefan said to Tyler, that if he was a normal vampire he would be dead. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. * Day Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was in Tyler's body, it was shown that a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's very durable skin. Also non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. * Mind Compulsion: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot, however, compel original vampires, non-original vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Witches or Werewolves. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that a Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Sire Bond: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids turned by Klaus had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command(Kasey was the only exception seeing as he wasn't made the same way Klaus' other hybrids were). When Hope Mikaelson's blood was used to turn a werewolf into a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid it obeyed Hayley's plea for help as she was still pregnant with Hope and in danger. It is later revealed that Hope's blood like Klaus' carries a powerful sire bond effect causing any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid created from her blood to protect and obey her. A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if they transforms into their werewolf forms an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. * Telepathy: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Hayley have also been shown sharing her memories with others. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. * Dream Manipulation: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like non-original vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Illusions: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom. * Immunity to Silver: Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Unique Abilities * High-speed Transformation: Like Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Kasey has the unusual ability of transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids such as Tyler Lockwood was unable to transform at such speed. Due to his weekly run as a wolf, he gained the ability to transform at such high speeds. * Enhanced pain tolerance: Because of his weekly transformations and the pain he goes through while transforming, he has gained a slightly enhanced pain tolerance on top of his super durability.' ' Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * The Cure: If a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid takes the cure, they will revert back to being a werewolf again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of its strength and ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Heart Extraction: Removing a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. A Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a hybrid. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Vervain: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by vervain like their non-original vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Wolfsbane: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. * Wood: Wounding non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate for a shorter time than a non-original vampire. Former Weaknesses * Hybrid Bloodline: If Klaus dies, then all the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids he created will die along with them.